HF 044 Comm Chatter
7:08:06 PM Josh: Also, to keep things more controlled, all comm chatter will go here. 7:24:39 PM Quill: William, where are you at right now? 7:25:37 PM Josh: William: "Hello, Quill, still here at the station." 7:26:29 PM Quill: What's the status on Jarquin's body? Think we'll be able to ask it questions? 7:28:29 PM Josh: William: "I was going to take the body to lock up. It's gotten late, even for the church. Not sure who we'd be able to get for a "Speak With Dead" at the moment." 7:28:51 PM Josh: William: "Also, I think Hank swung by for a bit. Picked up the horses." 7:29:14 PM Quill: All right. Let us know, we want to be there when you question him. 7:30:09 PM Hank: Do you want me to stay with the body Quill? 7:30:24 PM Quill: That would be good. IF there's any trouble, shout. 7:32:52 PM Quill: .... and let me know if Whitestone comes sniffing around after the body. 7:41:08 PM Hank: In process of taking Jarquin's body to morgue. Will keep an eye out for anything suspicous. 7:41:20 PM Quill: All right, thanks Hank. 8:01:17 PM | Edited 8:01:38 PM Hank: I might have pissed off a vampire, so watch out for them. 8:01:34 PM Quill: ... pale drow? Or non drow vampires? 8:01:37 PM Rune: Now what? 8:02:00 PM Hank: Pale Drow 8:02:08 PM Quill: What happened? 8:04:19 PM Hank: He said he had a message for my master. And then I threw a stake at him and kept going to the morgue. 8:04:36 PM Quill: Did he ever deliver the message? 8:05:47 PM Hank: I may have forgotten to give him a chance. 8:06:05 PM Quill: All right. We'd better get back home. 8:06:37 PM Rune: What is wrong with you lately, Hank? It might have been important! 8:07:17 PM Creed: "You can't blame him, it is a vampire." 8:07:35 PM Hank: Nothing's wrong with me it was a vampire creepily sneering on a rooftop. 8:08:41 PM Rune: Still. Message first, then stake. ... vampires are awful, though. 8:09:36 PM Hank: I didn't harm him, I think it may have bounced off his head. 8:10:37 PM Rune: Oh. ... well, I'm glad you're all right. 8:11:11 PM Quill: We're heading back now. Do you want someone to watch the morgue with you? 8:11:44 PM Hank: I will be fine I am just filing paperwork right now. 8:49:51 PM Quill: Hank? 8:51:11 PM Hank: Yes? 8:52:17 PM Hank: I don't think there is any food here but two clerics just arrived. 8:53:02 PM Quill: Alright. We'll head out now and bring you some food. 9:57:56 PM Hank: Meet me outside we have more issues. 10:00:02 PM Quill: I'm on my way. 10:17:23 PM Quill: Hey guys. Turns out there's still a blue dragon around, under orders to 'Hunt'. 10:18:02 PM Rune: Hunt what? 10:18:29 PM Hank: We don't know 10:18:37 PM Rune: Oh dear. 10:20:39 PM Rune: I knew it wasn't Baroth. 10:24:14 PM Quill: Hey, you guys should come out here, if you're done in there. 10:25:14 PM Quill: Maybe hurry. Hank is losing his patience. 10:26:11 PM Rune: Oh, all right. Where? 10:26:17 PM Quill: Just out front. 11:28:33 PM *** Rune uses the comm. "William, we just found a third and final dragon in the city. Are you alone?" *** 11:29:04 PM Josh: William: "Not exactly. I have two other dragons here with me." 11:29:41 PM Rune: Can you get alone briefly? 11:30:11 PM Josh: William: "Ok, hold on."